As disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 2006-0029641, generally, women makeup or clean cosmetics applied on the face using various types of cream cosmetics and directly pick and use the content by fingers when the cream cosmetics is used.
As such, when the cream cosmetics is directly picked and used by the fingers, the cream cosmetics can be used more conveniently, while when the finger is not cleaned, a foreign substance on the hand is mixed into the content and the content is deteriorated.
As one method for solving the problem, the cream cosmetics is taken and used by a spatula, and when the cream cosmetics is taken and used by the spatula, the aforementioned problem is solved, but it is inconvenient to separately carry the spatula.